Shattered
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/Angst - Post-Promised Day reunion between Winry and Alphonse


Rating: T

Pairing: EdWin/Edward x Winry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count:

Title: Shattered

Description: EdWin One Shot

Post-Promised Day reunion between Winry and Alphonse

A/N: I say this is EdWin, but it sort of isn't maybe? I'm not sure. BUT it is definitely full of ANGST, so brace yourself. Request by anon.

As always, comments are always appreciated, and I hope you like it even if you hate it. ( _Sorry, not sorry.)_

 **ffn** || **ao3**

 _ **Winry**_

"Den, would you cut that out? There's nothing out there!"

He barks at me in response. Or just in general. He hasn't stopped barking for the last ten minutes, to be honest. Idiot overprotective dog. It's just thunder!

"Fine," I sigh. "I'll open the door, so you can look and see that it is nothing."

I shift the pot of stew Granny asked me to watch off the stove so it won't ruin and turn to the door. Den looks up at me as I join him and then paws anxiously at the floor. Seriously, what has gotten into him? Maybe…something really is out there if he's this agitated.

As soon as I get the door cracked the slightest bit, my dog has his head through the space and forces his shoulders after him, bolting out into the yard.

"Wait!" I yell as I run after him. "Den!"

My hair whips wildly around my face, making it hard to see. I grab at it with my hands, pulling it out of my eyes.

"Den, where –" I stop suddenly when I see him.

I mean, I think it's him. Could it be? I can't be sure. I…I've only ever pictured what he might look like. I blink and squint at the man in the distance. I'm probably just imagining things again. He could be anyone.

He takes a step closer, and Den pounces on him, knocking him back a step. Shit.

"Den, don't—" I start.

"Den! Get off!"

I gasp at the familiar voice, completely forgetting about my dog. The man…he sounds just like—

"Winry! A little help? He's—haha! Den, quit! That tickles!"

"A-Alphonse?" My soft voice gets practically swallowed by the wind. "Al, is that really you?" I shout.

"Yeah!" he yells back. "It's me! Now call off your dog!"

"Al," I whisper, starting toward him slowly and then breaking into a run. "Al!" I throw my arms around him, knocking my dog out of the way. "I—I can't believe it's you."

"Surprised?" He grins, and I blink at the familiar but almost forgotten smile.

"Yes," I murmur. "But—Look at you!" I cry, taking in the sight of him, back in his original body. "You did it! I-I'm so happy!"

"Yeah." He glances down at himself and looks back at me. "I'm a little on the skinny side, and I did have really long hair, but… It's me."

"I can't believe you guys finally…" My words die out when it hits me. Something is missing. _Someone_. "Al…" I glance behind him at the empty road. "Where's Ed? Isn't he with you?"

Something flashes across his face, but I can't make it out before he hides it again.

"He's coming," he says quickly. "He got held up at the train station, but I couldn't wait to see you…"

"Oh." I frown slightly.

That doesn't exactly sound like them—splitting up like that. But Al did just get his body back. Maybe it isn't _that_ weird.

On the other hand, I heard something in his voice. Some strange…lilt or something. His face might be new to me, but his voice has always been the same. Which is how I know something isn't right.

"Do you think we could go inside?" he asks suddenly, the strangeness still hidden in his words. "I think it's going to rain soon."

"Yeah," I murmur, still searching the road for Ed. "Granny left me to watch the stew. It should be ready if you're hungry."

"Starving," he laughs softly. "I haven't eaten a good meal in years."

I let out a small laugh at that and lead him inside, trying to ignore the unease in my belly.

"So, Winry." Al turns to me after he's set aside his bowl. "What have you been working on?"

"Oh, this and that," I answer him distractedly, my eyes moving around the room only to settle on the door.

Again.

My nerves are on end about seeing Ed again. Every time the wind blows, I think it's him. God. Shouldn't he be here by now? What exactly held him up? I glance at the clock and my heart trips. It's been over an hour. That can't be…

"Oh, like arms and legs?" Al pipes up. "Or knees and elbows–"

"Al," I cut him off. "What's going on?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" His voice pitches. "Nothing is–"

"Where is Ed? You said he was coming, but he isn't here, and…"

His face falls, and I see him blinking rapidly. Like he's trying not to cry.

"Winry…" his voice cracks my name in half, like he's talking around a lump in his throat.

"Alphonse," I whisper, trying to control my panic. "Tell me. What happened?"

I watch him swallow, and his jaw clenches. His hand grabs the spoon on the table and squeezes it tight in his fist.

"I… He…" He turns his head, and I feel a chill spread through my chest.

"Where is he, Al? Where…where is Edward?"

"Gone," he finally wheezes. "He's gone."

"Gone?"

No. He can't mean… That can't be right. He promised—

"On the Promised Day, I exchanged my soul for his original arm and was reunited with my body. I didn't see what happened after that until suddenly I was back in Central. Father and the homunculi were gone, but so was brother." His voice cracks in time with my heart, and I gasp.

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. Like I can't breathe right. My lungs hurt, and I feel cold all over. And like I'm not really here. Like I'm in some terrible dream.

A nightmare.

"They said… They told me he said it would be his last transmutation before he disappeared. I think… He must've tried trading his alchemy to bring me back, but…it must not have been enough."

Oh God.

No. He doesn't mean… Ed can't be… I… I…

"Winry…" He meets my eyes slowly, and I see his are ringed with red and brimming with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" The scream tears out of my throat, and I jump to my feet. "No, no, no!"

I spin around, running for the door. It can't be true. It isn't! It's not—

"Winry, no!" Two thin arms lock around my waist and haul me backward. I start to fight, but my energy drains instantly, and I crumple to the floor.

"He promised!" I sob, clutching at Al, who is kneeling beside me. "H-he promised!" My wail echoes through the house as I dissolve into tears.

Tears he promised I would never cry.

I weep until my body aches, and my throat is raw. Until I'm too tired to continue. I barely have the strength to stand, but somehow, I make it to my room and fall into bed.

I dream about Ed. All the times he pissed me off. Or made me smile. When he teased me about automail or started yammering about alchemy. I see his brilliant smile. Feel his hands touching mine. He could be really gentle, when he wanted to be. God, I can practically hear him calling my name.

But suddenly, I can't find him. I look everywhere, but I can't—

I wake up with tears on my face. At first, I don't understand why, but after a second it comes crashing back to me. The cold, weight settles in my chest, and my stomach churns. I swallow bile and glance across the room where Al and Den are curled up together on a cot. A sad smile tugs at my lips. They were watching over me.

I feel a single tear slip down my cheek, but I don't bother to wipe it away.

How could he do this?

I mean, I know he did it for Al. That he would do anything—give anything for his brother. I just never really thought… I never let myself truly believe he might not come back.

 _To me. That he might not come back to me_.

And now…

"Winry." Granny's voice surprises me.

I look to the door to find her leaning on the frame. Glancing again at the sleeping boys, I slide out of bed and follow her out into the hall.

"Granny, I…" My lip trembles, and I bite down on it, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You don't have to say anything, dear," she tells me hoarsely. "I just wanted to check on you. I… I know you and Edward were close. Closer than you led others to believe."

More tears build behind my eyes, and I feel my throat start aching.

"I…I can't breathe," I confess, hugging my stomach. "He… I can't just let him go."

Her eyes travel over me, and she reaches for my hand. I want to scream. Or run away. Or…die.

I mean, I don't _really_ want to die, but… How am I supposed to just…keep going without him?

"You need time," Granny speaks up softly. "Grief is… You have to let it run its course."

I don't tell her how stupid that is. How I don't want to grieve. To hurt like this. To just accept that Ed is gone.

Forever.

"I want him back," I hiss.

"I know," she murmurs. "So do I. And so does Alphonse."

Oh God. Al. He probably feels worse than I do, though the sharp pain in my chest makes me doubt that somehow. But if he's anything like Ed, he blames himself, and—

"It's not fair!" I sob, burying my face in my hands. "It's just— It's just not fair!"

"No. It isn't," Granny agrees gently, and pulls one of my hands into both of hers. "You need to rest, Winry. And after you've had time, we'll discuss what to do."

What to do? About what? About Ed? Getting him back? Or—

"I had been considering whether or not you might want to go back to Rush Valley, but… I don't know."

I blink at her. She wants to send me away? From Resembool? From the place where Ed and I grew up? Where all of our memories are?

"It was just a thought. And, the change of scenery might be good for you…after this news, but it's much too early to make a decision right now. You need time to recover from the shock."

I let out a slow breath. Of course, Granny didn't mean anything by that comment. She's just looking out for me. Like she always has. And she's right about it being too soon. My head hurts just thinking about this.

"I can't…" I pause and take a shaky breath. "I'm going to lie down."

She nods, and I turn back toward my room. I glance down the hall at the room Ed always stayed in. I consider sleeping in there instead, but ultimately decide against it. It hurts too much…

When I sit down on my bed, I feel Den jump up next to me. I pull him into my arms and rest my forehead against his, closing my eyes. A few seconds later, another body sits down on my other side. I glance over to see Al staring at the wall across from us.

"I…I miss him," he confesses flatly. "Do you mind if I sit here for a second?"

"No." I shake my head. "It's okay," I whisper, taking his hand.

"It's just…you're the only one who is hurting as much as I am," he murmurs, clutching my fingers tightly.

"Yeah," I whisper. "And…for the record, it's not your fault."

I hear him suck in air, and my chest constricts.

"The only thing he ever wanted was for you to be whole again," I remind him. "So, he would be happy." My voice breaks, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. He would."

"I'm really glad you're back, Al," I tell him softly. "I'm just also…"

"Shattered," he finishes for me, and I shut my eyes as new tears escape.

We don't say anything else, but it isn't long before I get tired and move to lie down. Al sits next to me as I fall asleep again, still holding my hand.

This time, I dream of all three of us. We're together and happy. Playing catch with Den in front of the house. And for a minute, I don't feel pain.

For a minute…he's here, and I'm whole again.


End file.
